Je ne m'intéresse pas à Miyako !
by Alice Chester
Summary: Se situe juste à la fin de l'anime. Taro et Makoto sont seuls à la maison après avoir sauvé Miyako. Taro est amoureux de Makoto mais n'ose pas lui dire. Que se passera-t-il entre eux ? Les sentiments de Taro seront-ils partagés ? Yaoi - OS


Je ne m'intéresse pas à Miyako !

Taro se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il était aux alentours de 21h, ils avaient tous décidés de fêter le sauvetage de Miyako et n'étaient rentrés que maintenant. Il était d'ailleurs toujours en tenue de prêtresse, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se changer. Il repensait aux événements de la journée, lorsque Makoto frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

« Taro, j'ai tes vêtements.

- Ah ? Je pensais les avoir oubliés au temple.

- J'ai été les chercher lorsque nous avons raccompagné Miyako chez elle.

- Merci, Makoto. »

Taro se sentait un mal à l'aise en présence de Makoto, et le fait qu'ils soient seuls à la maison n'arrangeait rien – ses parents étaient partis à une réunion du village pour parler de tous les phénomènes étranges qui avaient eu lieu dans la journée. Malgré le fait que leur relation se soit amélioré et que le brun reconnaissait enfin leur amitié, il lui faudra un peu de temps avant d'être totalement à l'aise en sa présence, surtout au vu des sentiments qui l'asseyaient. Il avait toujours porté un certain intérêt à Makoto, ça ne l'avait jamais intrigué. Mais depuis quelques temps il avait développé des sentiments bien plus forts à son égard : il l'observait fréquemment, se demandait ce que cela ferait d'être embrassé par Makoto, pensait presque constamment à lui, mais le pire avait été le début de ses rêves érotiques – il n'en avait jamais fait auparavant, rêvant constamment de son kidnapping – avec lui et Makoto comme acteurs principaux. Il avait alors dût s'avouer qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de son ami guitariste. Pourquoi, sur tout les gens qu'il connaissait, éprouvait-il des sentiments pour le brun ? Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser la question. C'était se faire du mal que d'espérer quelque chose de lui alors qu'il commençait tout juste à avoir des amis et Taro se dit qu'il devait être masochiste pour toujours aller au devant de problèmes. Lui-même commençait tout juste à accepter la mort de sa précieuse grande sœur, alors pourquoi s'infliger une autre peine de cœur en étant amoureux de son cousin ? Il était en pleine réflexion quand il commença à retirer sa tenue qui avait bien fait rire Masayuki et Michio, et ne remarqua donc pas que Makoto se trouvait toujours dans la chambre et qu'il l'observait se déshabiller. C'est alors qu'il avait enlevé le bas de sa tenue et qu'il faisait glisser son kimono le long de ses épaules, que Taro sentit deux bras l'entourer et des lèvres se poser sur son cou, le faisant tressaillir.

« Ma… Makoto ?

- …

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu f… Ah ! »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de gémir en sentant la peau de son cou se faire inspiré par la bouche de Makoto, lui faisant un suçon. Une fois son objectif accomplit, le brun prit la parole :

« Si tu savais comme j'ai longtemps rêvé de faire ça. Je me suis toujours contenu, mais te voir te déshabiller ainsi, c'était trop.

- Qu'est… Qu'est- ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que depuis quelques temps, je rêve de te faire toute sorte de choses. »

Taro rougit en pensant aux fameuses choses. Cela pouvait-il être… ? Pouvait-il espérer des sentiments réciproques de la part de Makoto ? Il se retourna entièrement vers Makoto alors qu'il reprenait :

« Je savais que tu t'intéressais à Miyako, alors je n'ai rien dit. Mais là, je ne peux plus me contenir. Je t'aime Taro.

- Je… Je ne m'intéresse pas à Miyako !

- Pourtant, j'ai entendu Masayuki le dire, et puis tu avais l'air de vraiment t'intéresser à elle.

- Je pensais qu'elle était peut-être la réincarnation de Mizuka, elle me faisait tellement penser à ma sœur. Mais je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas le cas, Mizuka vit à l'intérieur de moi et Miyako est une précieuse amie. J'ai essayé de l'expliquer à Masayuki, mais il n'a rien voulut savoir. Ce… ce n'est pas de Miyako dont je suis amoureux.

- Alors, tu…

- Je… je suis amoureux de toi, Makoto ! Mais je n'osai pas te le dire… Tu commençais tout juste à accepter le fait d'avoir des amis, alors avoir un petit ami, un garçon en plus…

- Et bien, maintenant que tu le sais, que dirais-tu de profiter de l'absence de tes parents ? »

Makoto avait dit ça avec un sourire pervers, et Taro se mit à rougir alors que le brun l'entrainait vers le lit.

Une fois à destination, le plus grand allongea délicatement son amant sur le lit et le chevaucha. Puis, il s'approcha des lèvres dont il avait si souvent rêvé et y posa les siennes, amorçant un doux baiser. Taro était aux anges, il était vraiment heureux que ses sentiments soient partagés et tenta de transmettre tout son amour via le baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer, reprenant leur souffle, avant d'entamer un second baiser bien plus charnel, entrainant leurs langues dans une danse endiablé qui les laissa pantelant et fou de désir. Puis Makoto amorça une descente dans le cou de son jeune amant afin de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté, et ainsi marquer sa propriété. Taro ne cessait de gémir, il ne pensait pas être si sensible au niveau du cou. De honte, il mit sa main devant sa bouche afin de faire taire ses gémissements, mais elle fut bien vite retirée par son petit ami.

« Ne retiens pas tes gémissements, j'aime les entendre.

- D'a… d'accord. »

Makoto sourit et entraina Taro dans un nouveau baiser. Sans relâcher les lèvres du plus petit, il entama des mouvements lascifs du bassin, frottant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre à travers le tissu. Puis ils finirent par se séparer et alors qu'ils reprenaient chacun leur souffle, le brun se mit à observer le corps sous lui. Taro était absolument désirable : ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, ses lèvres gonflés et rougies par le baiser, ses joues aussi et son kimono était défait et laissait voir son cou parsemés de suçons. Lorsque le châtain eut finit de se calmer, il sentit le regard brûlant de Makoto sur lui et se focalisa sur ce dernier : ses cheveux partaient eux aussi dans tous les sens, ses joues étaient légèrement rouges et ses yeux étaient assombries par le désir. D'ailleurs Taro ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque son regard rencontra celui du guitariste. Après s'être dévoré des yeux durant un moment, Makoto écarta les pans du kimono du plus jeune et alla mordiller les tétons dressés, ce qui fit pousser des petits cris à Taro.

« Ah ! Makoto ne… Ah ! Pas… pas là ! Ah ! »

La torture dura plusieurs minutes avant de cesser. Le brun défit alors totalement le kimono de son amant et lui retira presque immédiatement son sous-vêtement, lui faisant pousser un cri de surprise, et prit en main son désir tendu. Il commença par de lent mouvement, puis il finit par aller plus vite sous les supplications du corps sous lui.

« Plus… plus vite ! Ah ! Oui ! Comme ça ! Ah ! Ah ! »

Mais il stoppa tout mouvement avant que l'autre jouisse, récoltant un gémissement de frustration qui le fit sourire.

« Patience, je te ferai jouir quand je serais en toi. »

Taro rougit encore plus s'il était possible en imaginant la scène, puis il prit la main de Makoto et s'appliqua à lécher les doigts afin de bien les humidifiés, sous les yeux désireux de l'autre. Une fois qu'il les jugea assez humides, il les relâcha et le brun les fit glisser le long du corps de celui qui serai bientôt sien, jusqu'à l'antre inviolé qu'il titilla. Taro frémit au contact et poussa un petit cri lorsque qu'un premier doigt le pénétra, c'était désagréable mais pas douloureux. Les suivants passèrent plus difficilement et il eut du mal à retenir ses larmes, mais les encouragements de son amoureux finirent par le détendre légèrement et Makoto commença à faire des mouvements avec ses doigts afin d'élargir l'entrée. Enfin, il effleura la prostate, faisant se cambrer le corps fin et réitéra ce geste jusqu'à ce qu'il conclu que Taro était prêt à l'accueillir. Il retira alors ses doigts, écarta un peu plus les jambes du plus jeune et se positionna à son entrée. Il commença à le pénétrer après avoir reçu l'accord, s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde et s'immobilisa haletant, c'était tellement humide et serré en lui. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, Makoto commença à sécher les larmes que Taro n'avait pu retenir.

« J'ai… J'ai mal, Makoto.

- Chut, Taro. Détend toi et dit moi quand je pourrai commencer à bouger, d'accord ?

- Oui. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis Taro lui dit qu'il pouvait y aller. Makoto commença donc à faire plusieurs mouvements à l'intérieur de son petit ami, sous les gémissements de douleurs de ce dernier. Puis il finit par taper la prostate du châtain. A partir de ce moment, ses mouvements se firent plus rapides et plus profonds, touchant la prostate à chaque coup et les gémissements de plaisirs de Taro se transformèrent rapidement en cris.

« Ah ! Ah ! Makoto ! Oh ! Plus ! Plus fort !

- Taro… Tu es tellement étroit. C'est si bon d'être en toi !

- Makoto ! Makoto ! Oh ! Ah ! Ah ! »

La chambre était remplie des cries de Taro et des gémissements rauques de Makoto. Ce dernier ne donnait plus que des coups butoirs, faisant criés son amant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Puis il prit en main la virilité du plus jeune et lui apposa le même rythme que ses mouvements de hanches et se fut le début de la fin.

« Makoto ! Je… je vais…

- Moi aussi.

- Makotoooooo ! »

Taro jouit entre leur deux corps et Makoto vint peu après, le pénétrant plus profondément avant de jouir en lui et de s'écrouler sur son amant. Il finit par se retirer et se coucha à côté de son petit ami avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Taro se lova confortablement, tira sur les draps pour les recouvrir et rougit légèrement en sentant de la semence couler de son intimité.

« C'était… super.

- C'est vrai. Je t'aime Taro.

- Moi aussi, Makoto. »

Puis s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque les parents de Taro rentrèrent ce soir là, ils allèrent dans la chambre de leur fils pour voir si lui et son cousin étaient toujours éveillés. Là-bas, ils les retrouvèrent endormis nus et enlacés. Après quelques instants de stupéfaction, ils se sourirent et refermèrent la porte, tout en rigolant d'avance à la tête que feront les garçons lorsqu'ils leurs demanderont des explications.


End file.
